headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Civil War (HC)
| next = }} "Civil War" is a hardcover collection that reprints all seven issues of the ''Civil War'' comic book limited sries published by Marvel Comics from 2006-2007. The series was written by Mark Millar with artwork by Steve McNiven and inks by Dexter Vines. It was colored by Morry Hollowell and lettering by Chris Eliopoulos. The series was edited by Tom Brevoort with Andy Schmidt as associate editor, and Molly Lazer & Aubrey Sitterson as assistant editors. This volume shipped in December, 2008 and carries a cover price of $39.99 per copy (US). Issues * Civil War #1 * Civil War #2 * Civil War #3 * Civil War #4 * Civil War #5 * Civil War #6 * Civil War #7 * 'Daily Bugle: Civil War #1 Part One In Stamford, Connecticut, members of the New Warriors, who now host a reality TV show, track down a group of super-villains to a safe house. They raid the house and attack the villain, but one of their foes, and Namorita drives Nitro outside, slamming him into a bus. Nitro uses his power of self-detonation, and generates a massive explosion that kills the New Warriors, his colleagues, and six-hundred additional innocent civilians - many of whom were children at at nearby elementary school. When word gets out, members of the superhuman community converge on the scene to conduct rescue operations. Among them are members of the Avengers and the X-Men. Days later, a memorial service is held for the Stamford victims. On the steps outside a church, a woman named Miriam Sharpe accosts Tony Stark. She is the mother of the one of the children who were killed and she spits on Tony, blaming him and others like him for being reckless and irresponsible and not taking accountability for the devastation their actions leave behind. Over the course of several days, the general public, fueled by the tensions created by the Stamford disaster, begin taking an anti-hero approach to those they once cherished. Johnny Storm is attacked and injured at a trendy night club as but one example of civilians turning against super-heroes. Talk in Washington prompts the possibility of a Superhuman Registration Act, which would require costumed heroes to sign up as legal agents of the Federal government. Not everybody agrees with this proposition. A large assembly of super-heroes convene at the Baxter Building to discuss the Stamford travesty and what it may mean for the future of costumed heroes. Lines are already being drawn, as some voice their support for registration, while others want things to continue as they are. To everyone's surprise, Uatu the Watcher appears inside the room. Doctor Strange notes that his sudden presence portends great trouble in the foreseeable future. Aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Captain America is having a discussion with Maria Hill. Hill is surprised that Rogers is opposed to the idea of registration. Despite this, she expects Cap to fall in line, and further, to assist S.H.I.E.L.D. in apprehending those who refuse to follow the accord. When Cap refuses, Hill orders a Superhuman Restraint Unit to arrest him. Cap fights against the men and dives out of a tower window from the Helicarrier. He lands on the top of a fighter jet, and surfs it down to the ground. The following day, supporters of superhuman registration hold a rally outside the White House. Iron Man, Mister Fantastic, and Yellowjacket enter a conference room, pledging their support for the rule of law, and promising to bring in renegade heroes. * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Maria Hill * Microbe, Zachary Smith, Jr. * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * Namorita * Night Thrasher, Dwayne Taylor * Speedball, Robbie Baldwin * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Doctor Strange, Stephen Strange * Falcon, Sam Wilson * Goliath, Bill Foster * Invisible Woman, Susan Richards * Luke Cage * Marvel Girl, Rachel Summers * Miriam Sharpe * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Spider-Woman, Jessica Drew * The Thing, Ben Grimm * Wasp, Janet van Dyne * Wolverine, James Howlett * Yellowjacket, Hank Pym * Cobalt Man, Ralph Roberts * Coldheart, Kateri Deseronto * Nitro, Robert Hunter * Speedfreek, Joss Shappe * Alexander Lexington * Black Cat, Felicia Hardy * Bryan Deemer * Cannonball, Sam Guthrie * Chico * Colossus, Peter Rasputin * Damien Sharpe * Daredevil, Danny Rand * Hawkeye, Kate Bishop * Hercules * Hulkling, Tedd Altman * Iceman, Bobby Drake * J. Jonah Jameson * John Fernandez * Larry King * Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers * Nighthawk, Kyle Richmond * Patriot, Eli Bradley * Stature, Cassie Lang * Uatu * Avengers * Fantastic Four * New Warriors * Sentinel Squad O*N*E * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Superhuman Restraint Unit * X-Men * Young Avengers * WTNH-Channel 8 * Altered humans * Humans * Mixed heritage :* Atlantean/Human :* Human/Olympian :* Skrull/Kree * Mutants * Skrulls * Watchers * Connecticut :* Stamford * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Baxter Building * Washington, D.C. :* White House * Captain America's shield * Cloak of Levitation * Escrima sticks * Cryo-swords * Cyclops' visor * Eye of Agamotto * Iron Man armor :* Iron Man Bio/Metalo-Mimetic Suit Series Mk III :* Iron Spider armor * Machine guns :* Mutant Growth Hormone * Power armor * Robots :* Giant robots :* Sentinels :* Sentinel MK III models * Shield * Aircraft :* S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jet :* S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Bus * Energy absorption * Flight * Self-detonation * Superhuman strength * Telekinesis * Agent * Church * Cosmic beings * Exploding bodies * Exploding building * Exploding vehicle * Firefighters * Scantily clad women * Spy * Superhuman Registration Act Part Two * * * * * * * * * * * Part Three * * * * * * * * * * * Part Four * * * * * * * * * * * Part Five * * * * * * * * * * * Part Six * * * * * * * * * * * Part Seven * * * * * * * * * * * Daily Bugle Special Edition * * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this series is "Whose Side... Are You On?" * This volume shipped to retailers on Wednesday, December 3rd, 2008. * This volume also shipped with a variant cover illustrated by Michael Turner. This is the same illustration used on the Michael Turner variant from [[Civil War 1|''Civil War #1]]. * This volume was re-issued in 2016 to coincide with the release of the Captain America: Civil War feature film. The second edition is a reproduction of one of the movie posters. * Stories from this volume are also reprinted in the ''Civil War'' trade paperback collection, which was released in April, 2007. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *